Oceanos de tiempo
by Lucielanor
Summary: ONE SHOT. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que Renji y Rukia se conocieron en el Rukongai. ¿Habrán borrado el pasar de los años los los sentimientos de ambos? RenjixRukia, Sweet&Tender. Espero que os guste! :


_**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos su personajes son de KuboTite-sensei, yo solo los uso parea esribir cosas que todos que remos que pasen, pero jamás creo que ocurran. Buahhhhhhhhhhh :P

* * *

_

**OCEANOS DE TIEMPO.**

_**"He cruzado oceanos de tiempo hasta encontrarte…"**_

Junto a un río de aguas tranquilas, Rukia descansaba su mente de los agotadores momentos vividos, en el lugar más alejado y silencioso del Sereitei.

A unos metros de distancia, Renji la observaba cuidadosamente, notando la forma en la que su tibia belleza encajaba con el paisaje.

Pensando que a su amiga le gustaría estar sola, el hombre se dispuso a retirarse sin hacer ruido, pero sus planes fueron frustrados.

· ¡Te oigo desde aquí, teniente! – le gritó Rukia sin levantar la cabeza de la hierba – El silencio no es exactamente tu virtud.

Renji maldijo por lo bajo, preguntándose si estaba perdiendo facultades, a la vez que se aproximaba a ella arrastrando los pies.

· ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – inquirió mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

· Respiras de una forma muy peculiar, y reconozco tus pasos – contestó Rukia – Son ya muchos años, Renji, te conozco bien.

· No sé si eso me tranquiliza – ironizó el teniente, arrojando una piedra al río, incapaz de estarse quieto.

· ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

· Supuse que estarías triste por la marcha de Kurosaki y que preferirías quedarte sola.

· ¿Por qué tendría que estar triste? – dijo Rukia, mirando sorprendida a Renji, que se encogió de hombros – Me alegro. Estarán mejor en su mundo.

· Tienes razón. Pero aún así, pensé que le echarías de menos – masculló el hombre, molesto con aquellos sentimientos que surgían en su interior.

Rukia le miró con sospecha, tratando de averiguar a qué venía aquel tono de reproche.

· ¿A Ichigo? Se merece descansar después de todo lo que le ha pasado. Sería muy egoísta por mi parte pretender que se quedase.

· Sí – comentó Renji de mal humor – Pobre.

¿Y qué pasaba con él¿Acaso Rukia ya había olvidado todo lo que ÉL había hecho para salvarla?

Pero no, antes estaba Kurosaki, y el capitan Kuchiki y todo el maldito Sereitei. Toda la Sociedad de las Almas estaba por delante de él.

¿Algún día se daría cuenta Rukia de lo mucho que la quería¿De que todo en su vida lo había hecho por y para ella?

· ¿A ti también te dieron una buena paliza, eh? – dijo Rukia sonriéndole, y a pesar de lo normal de aquel gesto el hombre se sintió vagamente mareado al saberlo dirigido a él.

· No fue nada.

· De hecho, te dieron varias, por lo que he oído. ¡Eres un debilucho! – rió la mujer, golpeándole en el hombro a la vez que él le echaba una mirada asesina con los ojos entornados.

· Muy graciosa.

· Muchas gracias, de verdad – murmuró Rukia, retomando la seriedad.

· No hay porqué darlas.

· Nunca pensé que lo harías – contó la mujer suavemente – Pensé que no te importaba.

Ahora el sorprendido fue Renji, que la encaró con los ojos muy abiertos.

· ¿Que no…¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?

· Cuando fue adoptada por el clan Kuchiki… No sé, te alejaste. No te importó nada el que yo me fuese… Tú simplemente… te olvidaste.

· Renji no podía creer lo que oía. Posando sus manos en los hombros de ella, enfrentó su mirada con la suya, que aparecía brillante por las lágrimas.

· Rukia, escúchame. Nunca¿me oyes? Nunca has dejado de de importarme. Sobreviví en el Rukongai por ti, me hice shinigami por ti, soy lo que soy por ti.

· Entonces… ¿Por qué? Te dio igual que me fuese de la academia, no volviste a hablarme como antes, apenas me mirabas.

· Ser adoptada por la nobleza es algo grande, Rukia. No más necesidades, no más hambre, dejar de oír cosas como "¿Qué esperabais? Es del Rukongai." Es lo mejor que podía pasarte. ¿Quién era yo para interponerme?

· Si… Si tú me hubieses pedido que me quedase contigo… Habría rechazado la propuesta de mi hermano. Lo habrá hecho.

Renji desvió la mirada hacia el bosquecillo que los rodeaba. Él también se preguntaba porqué no le había pedido a Rukia que no le abandonase, si era lo que deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. "El amor es algo muy raro", pensó.

· Por lo visto, todos guardabais mi felicidad, lo que me convenía. Pero Ichigo fue el primero en demostrarme su afecto, en lugar de ocultarlo como los demás – contó, bajando la vista al suelo – Es por ello que le guardo tanto aprecio.

"Es por ello que le quiero", tradujo el hombre, soltando a Rukia y levantándose sin tan siquiera mirarla. Por esperadas, aquellas palabras no dejaban de ser dolorosas.

Sin embargo, Rukia retuvo sus brazos, impidiéndole separarse a la vez que acortaba sus distancia.

· Pero aún así, tu siempre has estado el primero en mi lista – dijo, poniéndose de puntillas y colocando sus labios en el mentón del hombre, lo más alto que podía llevar sin la colaboración del otro.

Lentamente, Renji bajo la mirada y antes de rozar sus labios se besaron la mirada, la más intensa que jamás había recibido.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Sus ojos, sus besos, expresaron todo lo que necesitaban saber. Ahora era el momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido…

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**_Hola!  
Segundo fic de Bleach, capitulo unico como siempre y muy muy romatico, tambien como siempre :P Que conste ante notario que yo soy IchiRukia forever and ever and ever, pero me parecio que ya era hora de que a Renji le fuesen un poco bien las cosas al pobrecillo. Además, nunca había leido un RenjiRukia que acabase bien, y era una bonita forma de experimentar, jejeje._

_Muchos besitos a todos y gracias por leer. Hasta la proxima!  
Bye!_

_**Ela.**_


End file.
